Items
Breeding items "Ah, you hope to obtain some special babies do you?" The shop keeper grins and takes you over to a corner of the shop where there are several berries on display. "These can be used on any Pokémon that is capable of breeding. What would you like?" '' ''T''he '''Glitter Berry', it is a strange berry which sparkles in the light but if you feed it to one of your breeding pokémons...it will increase the chance of their offspring being shiny! How neat is that?" The Mix-up Berry, its a mish mash of a few berry species in one berry. It tastes strange but if you feed it to one of your breeding pokémons...it will increase the chance of their offspring being mixed breeds! Awesome right? " The Blend Berry, its a smooth blend of two different flavours. If you feed it to one of your breeding pokémons...it will increase the chance of their offspring being a blend! Amazing isn't it?" The Mutant Berry, it was a mistake by a berry breeder and looks a little weird, but if you feed it to one of your breeding pokémons...it will increase the chance of their offspring being a variant! Nature is so cool! " The Gender Swap herb, its a funny little herb that if it is eaten by a Pokemon...it'll change genders! Weird right? This can either be permanent or temporary, if its temporary then you use it when you send in your breeding note...but if its permanent then head on over to the Item use chamber m'kay?" Ha-ha! I see you eyeing up the Re-roll dice! Those are special...not happy with the results of your clutch? Then throw these bad boys down and get another chance! You can Re-roll twice in one clutch but you need two sets of the dice to do it. A Re-roll includes any items you used previously." Eggs ' ''"So you are looking for a baby right away? Follow me" The Shop keeper leads you into a back room, its rather warm and everywhere you see are eggs in incubators. "I get eggs in on a regular basis, which one tickles your fancy?" '' This kind is known as an ''Odd egg' 'because you never know what will hatch out of it! You'll have a choice of 6 random Pokémon when you use this item over at the item use and evolution chamber, there is a small chance that the baby may be a Shiny or a Variant, and an even smaller chance of getting a legendary!" This one is a ''Type determined egg' ', which means the type of the baby inside is clear on the egg. Like this egg with a fire pattern on it will hatch into a fire type Pokémon and oh this one over here with the lightning patterns? You guessed it, that's an electric type waiting to hatch! You'll have a choice of 6 random Pokémon of a type of your choosing when you use this item over at the item use and evolution chamber, there is a small chance that the baby may be a Shiny or a Variant, and an even smaller chance of getting a legendary!" This is a ''Breeders egg' ''', this is an egg that is clearly marked as to which Pokémon will hatch out of it, like this one can you see its a light orange with a pale yellow splodge and what looks like a fire tipped tail? If you haven't guessed...this one will hatch into a charmander! You choose which Pokémon hatches out of this egg when you use this item over at the item use and evolution chamber, there is a small chance that the baby may be a Shiny or a Variant, But you can't get a legendary from this kind of egg, sorry!" '''Evolution "You have somebody you wish to evolve? Right this way!" The Shop keeper scuttles over to the center of the shop, where there is a large open-top glass container filled with multi-coloured stones '' The '''Evolution Shard', its a pretty rainbow crystal that will cause a Pokémon to evolve! Pokémon that require this items are ones that evolve via stones, friendship, love, time of day, stat changes or environmental changes. These cost 30 " Form-Changing The Shop keeper is measuring out a strange white powder out into small bags, she looks up when she sees you watching "Woah there don't look so concerned! This here is Change Powder! You can use it to change the form of your pokémon! So you can go from Summer Deerling to Winter deerling when you sprinkle it over your Pokémon. This change is permanent and if you want to change the Pokémon again you'll need more powder." Move learning ''' ''The shop keeper gestures to a box next to the cast register "this is where you want to look if move learning is your thing" '' The '''Tutor Berry, it looks and works similar to a TM! If you feed it to one of your pokemon it will suddenly be overcome with inspiration and can learn one new move per berry! This can be used to teach your pokémon TM moves, Egg moves, Tutor moves and to teach Blend pokémon moves of their extra type (That makes sense of course)." Expansion ' "You wish to expand your plot of land? Easy you just have to purify the land " This is the '''Blue moon Cresselia's blessing ', it will purify the land around your current plot. This will expand your land so you can house 10 more pokémon! Awesome right?" '''Rare finds The shop keeper looks sheepish and rubs the back of her head, she glances behind the cash register at some empty shelves..."Erm...I'm terribly sorry...but these items are really hard to get hold of...so they are very rarely stocked...but I'll try my best to get hold of them don't you worry!" '' The '''Sparkle Poffin'...its a really rare poffin...I've heard rumours that its specially cooked with 1000 glitter berries!....Or was it 10, 000? I don't really remember...all I know its a very secret recipe that takes a long time to do and is really hard to get right, so it isn't a common item in my shop I'm afraid! If it is fed to a Pokémon it will turn it shiny!" The Mixed Poffin, a carefully crafted poffin of different flavours and textures...its another secret recipe with lots of ingredients...but I only know one guy that makes them...and he gets really sick so often...so I can't always get a decent stock in...very sorry! If it is fed to a Pokémon it will become a mixed breed!" The Blended Poffin, this one is awesome...its a poffin that is a blend of different flavours so smoothly done you can barely taste where the change is! This one is made by a family business and they tend to be a bit...*Ahem*...choosey about who they sell to...so its hard for me to get hold of some...*grumbles something awful*. If it is fed to a Pokémon it will become a blend!" The Mutant Poffin, it may look ugly and like its falling apart...but don't be fooled by its appearance! It has an amazing texture and flavour...buuut takes like...FOREVER to make...so I hardly ever have it on my shelf. If it is fed to a Pokémon it will become a variant!" Oooohh....The Exquisite Poffin! Mmmm...This poffin is amazing! A rich, fluffy texture with a creamy center...Topped with whipped cream and sprinkles...ahh it's heavenly! Too bad the lady that makes them enjoys frequent holidays and hardly seems to make them *huffs*. This poffin can be used during a breeding note to increase them chance of getting an exclusive Pokémon!" Huh? The Reset Poffin? Well its...odd...it has no flavor of any sort...I'm not sure how its made...but it hasn't always been popular so its rarely made. If it is fed to a Pokémon it can remove a trait, Mixed, Blend, Shiny, Variant and mega evolution!" The Blue Moon shard...its really hard to find...its dug up or found lying around sometimes...and the lucky people that find them...tend to sell them for a small fortune...that I don't have....heh heh...so I don't always get it in. It radiates with the power of the blue moon! It only has a one time use though. This item can be used during a breeding note to increase them chance of getting a blue moon Pokémon!" Aww...The Destiny Knot...it may only look like a piece of red thread but its really special. This item is a permanent item and can be used once a week on one breeding pair of pokemon. This items allow same sex Pokémon to breed without needed to change genders!" Every so often I get Megastones in, I'll keep you posted when I get some, but they are kind of rare"